Lust
by iibebe x chinkii
Summary: Kyo and Yuki both love Tohru. But what happens when there's a new transfer student at school who seems to be showing an interest in Tohru as well! What will these two do now? And who will Tohru choose? TohruxYuki, TohruxKyo, TohruxOC
1. Prologue

**Lust**

**SUMMARY **Yuki and Kyo both love Tohru. But they can't get the right courage to tell her. Suddenly, there is a new transfer student at their school, who seems to have an interest in Tohru as well. Who will Tohru choose? TohruxYuki TohruxKyo TohruxKyo

**Prologue**

Love is quite intriguing,  
Its funny how it can change you,  
How it can change the person you once were,  
How it can make you a better person,  
How it can warm yur once frozen heart.

Its amazing how one, just one, girl can do so much,  
Without even noticing, nonetheless!  
Comforting words coming from her,  
Coming from her heart,  
and piercing everyone with love.

They all wondered,  
How can she be so content,  
When so many things in her life would sadden another being,  
And yet, here she was...  
In their life,  
Always with a smile,  
A smile that they always loved to see,  
A smile that always warmed their hearts,  
A smile that always made them smile...

A smile on the face of Tohru Honda.

I hope you enjoyed this first 'chapter' of this story! I will continue it, of course. Review, please, and give me comments on how to better this story. Thanks!

- iibebe x chinkii


	2. The New Student

There were three teenagers walking to school on this particular sunny day, hand in hand. One was a brunette with beautiful cerulean eyes that had the name of Tohru Honda; another was called Yuki Sohma, who possesed silver hair and violet eyes with a kind smile that fit perfectly on his beautiful face; and lastly, Kyo Sohma, a boy with orange hair and crimson eyes and a frown always clearly shown on his handsome face.

As they arrived at school, they were greeted by Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani.

Uo and Hana noticed the three holding hands and shared a secretive, knowing smile.

"Hey, Tohru," said Uo.

"Yes, hello Tohru," Hana said in her usual monotone voice.

"Good morning Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru said in her usual bright, cheery voice.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san, but I have a student council meeting to attend to," Yuki said with an apologetic smile.

Before anyone could say anything, Yuki had already entered the building.

"Hey, come on, let's go," Uo said and the four hurriedly went inside.

When they got to their classroom, Tohru sat at her seat and everyone sat around her.

"Hey, let's play a game of Dai Hin Min!" Uo suggested.

"Alright, this time I'm going to beat your ass," Kyo said, glaring at Uo.

"Haha, you wish," Uo said, instantly serious.

They played the game till the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats before Mayu-chan came in.

"Alright class, there will be a new student joining us today," Mayu-chan said. Almost instantly she stopped talking, a boy came in.

"Hey. I'm Takuma Nagasaki," the boy said. He was fairly tall for someone who was in their second year of highschool. He had green eyes and dark brown hair, with bangs that were slightly handsome. And even though this seemed fairly normal, all the girls in the class were whispering amongst themselves at how cute he was. Well, everyone except Hana, Uo, and Tohru. They just stared at each other then back at Takuma.

Takuma looked around the classroom until his eyes rested on Tohru, his eyes instantly widened at the sight of her. An odd feeling instantly piercing his heart. Tohru caught his gaze and blushed slightly, but didn't look away.

Kyo and Yuki noticed this and anger boiled inside of them. Hana sensed some rather 'pleasant' waves and Uo just smirked to herself.

"Takuma, please have a seat next to Tohru Honda," Mayu-chan told him. Takuma went to sit in the only open seat in the classroom, next to Tohru...

This is a really sucky chapter (I think so). It took me forever to finish. And it's not even long. Anyways, I figure you can't make a chapter too long or too short. So I'm trying to do that. I'm trying to keep it at a neutral P.O.V. I guess.

- peace - iibebe x chinkii


	3. Asking her

Before Tohru knew it, the last bell rang. Everyone got up from their seats to leave. Takuma decided to ask Tohru if she wanted to hang out.

"Hey, Tohru. Do you want to go hang out?" Takuma asked. Tohru was a bit startled when she turned around to find the new kid asking her to go somewhere with him.

"Eh, um, sure," Tohru said with a smile. Takuma returned the smile while his insides were melting. Kyo and Yuki overheard the invitation and glared at Takuma.

"Ey, Tohru, let's go," Kyo called out to her. When Tohru looked at him, his expression softened a bit, but she could tell something was bothering him.

"Hey, man. Tohru already told me she was going with me," Takuma said rather cooly.

"Well, she still going with me. Girl's got to change, don't she?" Kyo replied, balling up his fists in the process. Yuki just watched them, arms folded across his chest with a rather calm look.

"What's it to you?" Takuma retorted, slyly. Tohru watched them with worry, pondering on whether on or not she should intrude the arguement.

"Why, you little son of ..." Kyo started before he was interrupted by Tohru. "Um...Nagasaki-kun, can I go home first?"

"Oh...sure," Takuma was caught off guard by Tohru's comment. "Then, can I come with you and wait for you at your home?"

"Eh...um okay..." Tohru trailed off, unsure of the two boys reactions to this. But neither of them said anything. If Tohru was okay with it, then they wouldn't want to say anything against it.

The walk home was rather awkward. Kyo and Yuki walked beside Tohru on either side, like they always do; while Takuma walked backwards in front of Tohru, talking with her.They laughed occasionally when something funny was said. Neither Kyo or Yuki said anything the whole walk home. Tohru figured that they were probably tired.

Little did she know that one was quietly fuming and the other was balling up his fists, ready to kill the the tall boy in front of Tohru. But both of them kept quite, afraid Tohru might not be happy if she found her new friend beaten to a bloody pulp.

When they arrived home, they all took off their shoes and went inside. Takuma more reluctantly than the other three when he noticed that Kyo and Yuki acted as if this were their home, too. Once Tohru was inside, she called out to Shigure, "We're home!"

"Ah, my precious flower is finally home!" Shigure called and suddenly appeared before them. "Oh, how I have waited for your re-." Before he could finish, Kyo punched him.

Yuki shook his head as he said, "Must you always be so lecherous?" Tohru just laughed. Takuma stood there with widened eyes. Tohru was living in a house full of men.

Shigure noticed the extra teenager and asked, "And who might this young man be? Takuma thoughts were stopped as he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Takuma Nagasaki. It's pleased to meet you," He bowed.

"I'll be right back," Tohru said as she went upstairs to change.

"So, what brings you here Takuma?" Shigure asked with curiousity in his voice.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Tohru. We're going to go out later," Takuma said with a smile. Kyo decided to go up to the roof, not wanting to be near the boy, and Yuki retreated to his room.

"Ah, your taking my dear flower away from me!" Shigure faked cried. Takuma raised an eyebrow at the "my".

"Does the guy with the orange hair and the one with the silver hair live here?" Takuma asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, yes, their my cousins. And Kyo is the orange hair guy, and Yuki is the silver hair one," Shigure said matter-of-factly.

"Oh..."

Just then, Tohru came down stairs wearing a pink dress with a small smile. Takuma's breath caught and gasped. He tried to hide it, but Shigure saw it. Shigure smirked and walked away humming to himself.

"Eh, um, Shigure-san, I'll be back to make dinner," Tohru called out before leaving with Takuma.

I think this is extremely short, and is starting out REAL slow. I just don't have time to think up of story plots anymore. I might come up with another short chapter. Soon, maybe. iono. Please R&R !

- peace - iibebe x chinkii


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Due to writer's block and school, I will not be writing another chapter soon. I have _way_ too much work and _too _little time. But if I do have time to write a chapter, it will be short. But I will try to make it interesting, because I really am blocked from any good plots.


End file.
